1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure which has two substrates electrically connected to each other, to a mounting substrate, to an electro-optical device, and to an electronic apparatus using such an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device, for example, a liquid crystal device of a COG (Chip on Glass) method, includes a liquid crystal panel in which liquid crystal is sealed between a pair of substrates, a semiconductor element that is mounted on a substrate of the liquid crystal panel, a flexible wiring board that is electrically connected to the semiconductor element, and a circuit board that supplies signals to the liquid crystal panel via the flexible wiring board and the semiconductor element. In this case, connection terminals, which are respectively provided on the flexible wiring board and the circuit board as electrode patterns, are electrically connected to each other through an ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film), and then the flexible wiring board and the circuit board are connected to each other. The electrode pattern is arranged, for example, in a zigzag shape (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-70167 (paragraphs [0013] to [0015] and FIG. 1)).
However, in the liquid crystal device having the above-described configuration, the connection terminals are arranged in the zigzag shape in a plurality of lines, and thus the adhesion area region of the flexible wiring board and the circuit board can be reduced, as compared with the case in which the connection terminals are arranged in a line, but there is a problem in that the adhesion area region cannot be sufficiently ensured. Further, the inspection for a positional deviation of the connection terminals on the flexible wiring board and the connection terminals of the circuit board cannot be easily performed. In addition, whether or not there are connection defects of the flexible wiring board and the circuit board needs be checked with the naked eye or the like. For this reason, there is a problem in that work efficiency may be degraded.